


Our Tryst Without Regards

by eightypolyblanks



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Canon Divergence, Danmaku (Touhou), F/F, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightypolyblanks/pseuds/eightypolyblanks
Summary: The shrine maiden only learns to hold dear what is precious after almost losing the one she loves, Marisa Kirisame. But the magician constantly puts her own life in danger, much against Reimu's wishes to protect her, and it is only a matter of time and patience before she loses all self-control.





	1. The Blessings of Living

The shrine maiden never once considered how much she valued the life of the energetic and jaunty blonde magician that she had unknowingly and unintentionally fallen for until now. The sharp blades protruding from the ground that were holding them in their place were precariously close to her, seizing their movements completely. Even the slightest twitch will send those metal blades right through any human flesh. Reimu Hakurei wasn't quite concerned about having her own skin pierced however; she had gone through thick and thin, and she dared say that she had been through worse or seen worse outcomes, but it was the fear for her lover's, Marisa Kirisame, that was putting her on edge.

In every other situation, the perpetrators of whoever that put her or Marisa through would have been beaten into a pulp or annihilated by her at the moment they started taunting or threatening them, but the Lunarian had them by their neck. The bunnies on the moon called her Yorihime, and she was most likely their leader of some sorts. What worried Reimu most was how this Lunarian was able to call upon the power of the Gods, and apart from herself, she hasn't know anybody that shared the same ability. Reimu desperately wanted to do something about their circumstance, but it would not do any good if helping Marisa meant putting her life at stake.

"What's wrong? I don't mind if you move about. _You might run into Lord Gion's wrath though._ " The Lunarian was taunting them now, successfully instilling fear if that was her intention but a slight tinge of anger lit within the shrine maiden. The helplessness that they caught themselves in were provoking her thoughts, as her mind frantically searched for an emergency exit of the predicament they got themselves into, and by process of elimination, the vampire's fault.

When the first section of the rocket has left during their journey to the moon, the shrine maiden had a hunch that their expedition was going to go horribly wrong. Perhaps it's not such a good idea after all to be a part of what used to be your enemy's plan.

The knives of the silver haired maid re-emerged from thin air and was now flying back to her, forcing her to dodge her own blades. It is clear now, that the Lunarian that is standing right in front of them isn't any mere enemy that they had faced before, and seemingly stronger than any the shrine maiden had challenged. Sakuya Izayoi retreated from the one-sided battle, which earned her the vampire's scoldings, but the maid earnestly accepted and listened. The Lunarian on the other hand had her bunnies crowding around her, admiring the victor in awe and singing praises to her. It was a wide contrast in difference between the two, but they were all nothing but noisy bickering to the shrine maiden. She focused solely on the little voice in her head telling her what to do from what she's seen, and of course, some attention to the blonde magician.

"You look like you will lose too, **so you go next!** "

The command that came from the little vampire halted Reimu's train of thoughts to a stop when she turned attention to the Scarlet and saw her pointing at Marisa. For a second, Reimu's brain was translating the situation and when it all came to her, the heat of the fire within her became hotter.

 _How dare she force **her Marisa** to battle?!_ Her lousy maid's failure doesn't mean she could just order anyone to take the beating for her!

Reimu was ready to step in and take the Lunarian head on in the magician's place until she saw her adjusting her hat. The shrine maiden saw the fiery resolve and determination within Marisa's eyes, which sparked Reimu's heartbeat, sending it on a fast pace, and the fire in her died a little. Marisa dusted off the dirt on her skirt and stepped towards the Lunarian.

"Well, it doesn't matter how much stronger you are, there's no way I'm gonna lose a spell card battle!"

Stars were hovering all above them as the magician tried desperately to land a hit on their enemy, who easily dodged it all. Marisa always favoured them, and would usually throw her opponents into a vibrant display. Reimu has seen it countless times from their "sparring" sessions, and while it was almost always the same, the shrine maiden can't help but admit to herself how beautiful it was. Every time she sees it, the more alluring and attractive the magician seemed to her, and that has all but confirmed her feelings towards Marisa.

Alas, the extravagant display came to an end when the Lunarian sent Marisa flying back to where Reimu sat, and the blonde bumped right onto her lap. The shrine maiden's heart pounded faster upon the physical contact before Marisa got back up to face Yorihime once more.

"Guess I'll get serious now." From within her hat, Marisa pulled out the the wooden octagonal block; **the mini-Hakkero.** "There's nothing in this world that's faster than light! No matter how it accelerates, ultimately it turns into a perfect straight line!"

The magician aimed it towards the Lunarian that stood facing her, not moving an inch.

**"Final Spark!"**

The bright beam of light went straight towards Yorihime, and for a minute nothing could be seen but except for the bright light that emitted from the laser. The Lunarian was still standing when the fog cleared, apparently not receiving any damage from the attack that Marisa had dished out. The blade was still in her hand, and she still had a smug look on her face.

"It's much easier to cut through light than it is to cut through water, after all."

_"Still, who says you only have to worry about one?"_

Two beams of laser came flying towards the Lunarian this time, and they were much brighter than before.

**"Double Spark!"**

Yorihime raised her blade in the air in a stance as she summoned the power of a God that Reimu recognised it to be, just like she did before. The Lunarian split one of the beams with her blade while the God she summoned reflected the other with an object resembling a mirror, reflecting the beam towards Earth.

Just like that, the self-proclaimed great magician Marisa Kirisame was defeated, and it was the second victory for the Lunarian who engaged them in battle on the moon. Yorihime has proven that she was more than a common enemy for the shrine maiden, but the headstrong vampire initiated her challenge against her despite the two previous defeats. Reimu didn't complain; she was just relieved that her beloved magician didn't sustain any serious injuries from her battle.

Remilia Scarlet never stood a chance against Yorihime, and she was briefly defeated by the Lunarian, as expected from the shrine maiden as she constantly turned her attention back and forth between the battle that the two had and the magician that is now sitting next to her. Reimu wanted to show her affection for Marisa, know if everything was alright for her, but she would have to push all that aside for now until they were back in Gensokyo. They had to work on defeating the Lunarian which now seemed to be impossible, as well as getting back home safely from the moon.

Reimu was the only candidate left to have a chance against Yorihime now, after the swift defeat of the three who went against the Lunarian, and from the shrine maiden's point of view, the odds aren't in their favor this time. Part of her believes it was what they deserved for invading the moon and causing an incident, but the enemy that they're up against has been ridiculously powerful. Perhaps it's best to retreat at once before she fall into a jarring defeat like the trio before her, but there was an idea that struck her after watching them battle, and she wondered to herself if it would work.

Yorihime stepped towards where Reimu lay, the smirk still stay plastered on her face.

"You don't know how to properly call upon the Gods. You haven't trained enough."

It was true what she said; after all, Reimu only practiced calling upon the power of the Gods when the Boundary Youkai advised her to do so not too long ago. Still, did she trained just so she could go against the Lunarian that was right in front of her now? There's no telling what that unpredictable Youkai has planned.

"Look. First of all, my specialty is in dealing with Youkai. You can't fight Gods and Youkai the same way. Besides... There's someone else that should be beaten and scolded." Reimu turned towards the vampire that was currently sleeping on her maid's lap, her posture so similar to that of a child. Sakuya noted the dirty look that the shrine maiden gave and chuckled.

"She already got tired and fall asleep."

Reimu wondered to herself why the silver haired maid still continued to serve the vampire after a long time. Is she really that devoted to her mistress that she will continue to be in servitude towards her until her death? Or was it an unspoken romance between her and someone within the Scarlet household? Regardless, her dedication is really something that neither Reimu or Marisa had any against hers. The shrine maiden cleared up her thoughts and turned back to the enemy that taunted her.

"Ah, whatever! Why can't I fight a more Youkai-like Youkai?"

The shrine maiden has been involved in numerous incidents, and the way pattern and techniques of her enemies attacks have give way for different tactical approaches to deal with them, even if the tactic was unusual. The shrine maiden threw a seal right towards the Lunarian, and it was sliced into two in a flash, and the blade became clouded with dark aura.

**"Oomagatsumi."**

Reimu can't help but smirk when Yorihime reacted the way she wanted her to.

"You see, **I know your weak point.** In this untainted land, the last thing you want is to be sullied by impurity."

"What did you say? Then what you just threw was..."

"The calamity housed in Oomagatsumi-no-Kami's body. Let it go, and you will bring death to the moon. If you don't smash the bullets one by one, the moon will become the same as the Earth. You will just have to dodge all my bullets, won't you?"

The Lunarian's expression darkened by the revelation, and for that moment, Reimu had really achieved the upper hand. The shrine maiden didn't let up however, and continued her assault which Yorihime deflected with her blade. The battle went on for a long while, and while Reimu was clearly exhausted, Yorihime has yet to shown any sign of fatigue.

"There's no end to it. I wonder if I am going to lose?"

"Hmph. No end indeed."

Yorihime summoned yet another God, and this time, the entity unknown to Reimu took the form of a shrine maiden, which left her astounded.

**"Izunome! Drive out the impurity in my stead!"**

Reimu's failure was clear as the impurity vanished with the help of the God, and the Lunarian still stood strong. She had outmatched them completely, and she is no doubt just a mere common enemy to face with.

"Shrine maidens are those who serve as vessels for the Gods. Isn't it strange for a God to be dressed like a shrine maiden?"

"It seems you need to study more." Yorihime smirked, and charged towards Reimu, her blade right up against her neck.

"If you move, then we both lose!"

The idea of seeing the Lunarian lose, even if it also mean her own loss, was quite the tempting idea. But Reimu remembered that wasn't her goal, but to bring her dear Marisa and herself out of the moon and back to Gensokyo safely. It has been quite a battle, but it is the only way she will be guaranteed to return alive.

"F-fine. I surrender."

The maid and her mistress were near the shore frolicking about with the water, giving no care to the negotiation that was happening between the Lunarian and the shrine maiden. She had agreed to return them to Earth to avoid unnecessary killing in the condition that the shrine maiden stays for awhile to prove the Lunarian's innocence for an accused rebellion. It was a necessary condition that Reimu had to follow, since Lunarians shouldn't be messed with to begin, and on their part this whole incident was on their part.

The shrine maiden returned home safely after, along with the Scarlet residents and the magician. For the others, there seemed to be nothing taken home to, nothing gained and nothing loss. But for Reimu she just learned a precious lesson; the lesson of protecting the ones she loved.

It never occurred to her that she would one day learn to love, and even more so for the magician she had known for so long. Marisa was always there at the Hakurei Shrine, accompanying her, but she never once had the thought of losing her, at least not until now.

The strong surge of feeling that went through her when she sensed Marisa's danger despite being in the same circumstance herself, the urge to protect her above all else, to hold the blonde close to her... It was nothing she had experienced, and it was something she will never forget.

Reimu had thought for a long time, and decided that perhaps it was about time to talk to the magician.


	2. Flame and Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reimu plans to talk to Marisa alone about her feelings for her.

Reimu didn't had the chance to talk to Marisa. In fact, she didn't had the chance to talk to her for two days. After their return to Gensokyo, Reimu had thought about organising a feast, but just for the two of them; to settle down after their crazy expedition to the moon and give themselves a chance for her long awaited heart to heart.

The residents of the Scarlet Mansion wasn't giving her any however, when Remilia, Sakuya and even the reclusive librarian Patchouli Knowledge arrived at the Hakurei Shrine at the crack of dawn, Sakuya holding the huge parasol for all three of them. They were dressed rather oddly at the time; not that they were always dressed normally, it was bizarre for them to be dressed as though it was summer, considering the snowfalls during that time.

"As an apology, this time we're the ones offering to take you to the sea." Sakuya stated their intention for interrupting their daily lives at the shrine, which would make sense of their current attire, but Gensokyo didn't have a sea to begin with.

"A sea? But there are no sea in Gensokyo."

"Patchy can take care of that part for us." Remilia boasted in confidence, while her librarian friend simply nodded in agreement. If Reimu had to take a guess on their sudden interest on visiting the "sea", it would most probably be the vampire, who seemed so excited and awestruck by the ocean back on the moon. For someone who lived for five hundred years old, she sure behaved like she was five. Reimu contemplated accepting the invite, and she had the huge temptation to decline, but there was still Marisa to consider. She can't simply decline the invitation for her, and it was the magician who will decide if she will be visiting their "sea" as well.

"But even so, aren't vampires weak against water?" Marisa mocked the scarlet residents, which only earned Sakuya's counter argument in return.

"They are not really weak against water. It's just that they can't cross moving water like in rivers or rain." Was that any different? It doesn't matter to Reimu if Remilia was weak to water or not. She didn't want to go. All she wanted was to have some time to have Marisa to herself and spill her heart out, but the only reason she was still listening to their rant was to await Marisa's decision, which they found out when she found herself waiting in Marisa's house.

It was less of a house and more of a shack, a really messy shack. Literally everything was cluttered all over the place; all of which were a thief's treasure. If there was one thing that annoys the shrine maiden about the magician, it would be her kleptomania. Her burglaries has, more often than not, got her into various troubles, some of which are trivial and others which could worry the shrine maiden to the bone.

Reimu practically stumbled over every object that was in the house before she made it upstairs, where the blonde was busy fumbling about, and Reimu barely dodged the things that flew over her head.

"Hey, why would you want to go to the sea with them?" The shrine maiden couldn't help but ask, sitting by the side on a stool which she found.

"Well, I want to _'see'_ what this _'sea'_ is about. Ha! Get it?" The blonde answered Reimu without turning back, which slightly irritated her. Bad jokes aside, Reimu pressed on further for Marisa to tell her the real reason.

"Seriously though, why would you want to go? Even after all the trouble that they caused us on the moon."

Marisa paused for a short while, and Reimu wondered if she had been too persistent. Instead, Marisa only turned around this time, with a grin on her face.

"They're literally inviting us into the mansion aren't they? That's the perfect time to get some good stuff!"

Deep down, Reimu already know that's the answer, but she just wanted to hear Marisa say it. It was something that she was still trying her best to tolerate; the magician putting herself in danger. It was Marisa's personality after all, but it was also in her personality to be protective of the things she care, at least it was what she realised recently. There was no choice for Reimu but to go along with Marisa's decision to visit the Scarlet Mansion. For now. Once Marisa was done gathering the things she was looking for, the duo set out to the destination.

The origins of the Scarlet Mansion was never known, and no one ever knows where it came from, except for the Scarlet residents themselves, but they never were open to their history themselves. The property was only made known to Gensokyo after the red mist incident, where the shrine maiden found the ominous looking structure near the edge of Misty Lake. It was frightening during the time, with the foreboding darkened sky looming over, and the mist that covered only fueled the fear. All of the incident was in the past now, and now the people or whatever they were living in the mansion were just regular civilians of Gensokyo, occasionally opening up their mansion to parties and festivities like this one for instance.

The duo arrived at the enormous library in the basement of the mansion along with the Scarlet Residents, changed into their swimming suits, and right in the middle of the library was a gigantic round pool. It was never there before; not that a library should ever have a pool, but the numerous times that Marisa had broken into their library to 'borrow' books had she ever seen the pool that was now in front of their eyes.

Reimu circled the pool, examining the structure and it's depth, and before any word came out from her mouth, water came splashing from the pool when Marisa dived right in without warning. It surprised the shrine maiden, and the only thing she could do was shake her head. The Scarlet Residents only remained on the tanning chairs under the umbrella, Sakuya tending to their needs, with the vampire watching almost in judgement, while the self-invited Tengu, Aya Shameimaru, was busy snapping pictures away, digging anything for her nonsensical newspapers.

Reimu hesitated for a moment, the cold air blowing against her skin holding her back from even making contact with the water in the pool, but there was no way she could leave Marisa by herself in there. Reimu took a deep breath and stepped into the pool, the cold water making her shiver slightly as it overwhelmed her skin.

Swimming was just like floating for the shrine maiden, except movement must be made to move from one spot the others. Reimu was only staying afloat at one one spot, while watching the blonde swimming about the whole pool. She was so energetic and lively, and pretty much all the waves and ripples were made from Marisa's movements. The magician caught sight of the shrine maiden's stationary position and swam towards her.

"What do you think about this sea, huh?"

"It's... something."

"Well, it's ironic how they invited us here and none of them are actually swimming in it." Marisa chuckled. "It's as if they wanna watch us."

Reimu thought about Marisa's statement and shivered. She contemplated the possibility of that circumstances happening and Reimu couldn't help but let her mind wander off to what happen on the moon just not too long ago. The danger that threatens both Marisa and herself can be so hazardous, yet Marisa is just a mere human, and if the situation does take the magician's life away... how will she ever forgive herself?

The chatter and commotion came back to Reimu from her zoning out and her attention focused back towards Marisa, who was now taking a break on the other end at the side of the pool. Reimu swam towards Marisa on instinct until she was nearly just inches away from her. Marisa turned around, meeting the shrine maiden face to face, to see Reimu's brown eyes staring at her, or more specifically gazing into her own eyes. It startled Marisa, and for a minute or so, she couldn't look away either.

The magician tried to figure out what was happening right at the moment, finding it hard to speak for some reason. "R-Reimu? Are you o-okay?" The shrine maiden didn't give any respond however, only staring intently at her, and it only made Marisa all the more nervous. She has never seen Reimu acting this way before, neither have she been in such close proximity with her. If anything, the only emotion she could read from those eyes of the shrine maiden were **lust.**

The bright flash from the Tengu's camera snapped the duo into senses, and Reimu pulled away finally to face Aya, who was still busy snapping pictures. The nosy reporter earned the shrine maiden's glare, but Aya only smirked and teased them. "Don't worry. We'll figure out what's newsworthy." Still, there was something growing within Reimu, something sinister and filled with hatred, while she continued staring at the Tengu who had wandered off to capture more pictures. Marisa sighed at the release in tension and climbed up to the surface. The feeling of swimming in the 'sea' has faded after the creepy exchange that she had with the shrine maiden who was following suit now.

The atmosphere was a notch colder than before from their soaked bodies, and the both of them can't help but shiver. "Like I said, isn't it weird to be playing in the water during winter?" The residents were nonchalantly looking on the only two who were soaked from the water until one of the maids rushed up to Sakuya in panic and whispered something in her ear.

"My lady, it seems we have other visitors."

"Just ignore them."

 _"Hello~"_ A third voice that came mixing in there wasn't from any of the present members, but the polite and charming tone of the greeting was one that the shrine maiden knew all too well.

The boundary youkai waltzed in from a gap she created, with her usual smile and a bottle in her hand, while another familiar face followed behind her, the ghost of the Netherworld, Yuyuko Saigyouji. "Looks like I arrived in the middle of something fun."

The shrine maiden and the magician glared at Yukari's playful teasing, but she only continued to mock them. "Oh, but I didn't come empty-handed you know?" The youkai held up the bottle that she was holding, and the only thing that the shrine maiden assumed Yukari was holding was sake. It lit the shrine maiden instantly, and her mood improved lighten up slightly from the news of having some sake in the winter. "That's definitely better than swimming to keep your body warm in the winter."

"Since I just got this great sake, I thought we should all drink it together."

"It can't be helped, I guess our beach party is over. Well Sakuya, start preparing the feast."

Alarms were ringing in Marisa's head upon hearing Remilia's announcement, and she panicked at the thought of having the feast still in her swimming suits, and still soaked in water at that. "What!? We're gonna have a feast dressed like this!?"

The Scarlet residents laughed at Marisa's paranoid statement, ignoring her claims and mocked her instead. "This way you won't have to worry about spilling your drink."

"Oh my. Even if we make a sea in Gensokyo like the moon's, we still do things the same way." Reimu responded sarcastically, in attempt to bring down the Scarlet Residents and defend Marisa.

"That's what's so likeable about these impure humans. Isn't it?"

There was something stirring within Reimu, and she felt cornered by the vampire and youkai, just like she was back on the moon, helpless. She's heard their mock and taunts before, especially from Yukari, but this time she was not taking it too well, but the shrine maiden had no idea why. She felt **attacked.**

Regardless, Reimu held back in initiating a danmaku battle in the library at the basement of the mansion, and simply dried herself with a towel alongside Marisa before accepting Yukari's offer. It wasn't the first time Yukari had brought food to the shrine either, but the last time she brought some taro roots seemed more of a symbolism of some sorts. This one felt more like a celebration. Nevertheless, Reimu enjoyed the sake that Yukari had brought along with the company, but her mind still remain fixated on the blonde magician. The chattering of the others occasionally fades out as Reimu turns her attention to Marisa, and her mind replayed to back when she was in the pool, where she was so close to Marisa.

Her wavy blonde hair... russet eyes... and those lips... Lips that looked so soft that the shrine maiden yearned to _devour_ them, it only fanned the flames within Reimu.

The two set out of the Scarlet Mansion after the feast just as they did when arriving, with Sakuya sending them off and the mansion's gatekeeper, Hong Meilin bidding them farewell. There were some chattering between them on the way home about the feast and the incident back on the moon, but once they reached the Forest of Magic, the atmosphere became unbearably silent and cold. It wasn't an incident nor was it the forest; it was between them, and ironically, the both of them knew. The road suddenly felt so much longer than it was before.

The silence between them only ceased when they've reached Marisa's house, and Marisa was just about ready to head in and hit the sack until Reimu called her out, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey, do you want to have dinner over at the shrine tomorrow? I have some ingredients I could spare."

The invitation was truly a surprise for Marisa. It was rare that the shrine maiden herself would invite the magician over to her place, more so if it was for dinner, since nine out of ten times Marisa was there was a case of self-invitation. What surprised Marisa even more was her own hesitation to accept Reimu's invitation. She would've accepted it before Reimu could finish her sentence, or even push her to start today, but the blonde found herself contemplating on the proposition. Marisa wasn't sure what it was, but there was something weird about all of this, especially Reimu's behaviour. Still, she wouldn't be any different if she rejected Reimu, and Marisa simply shrugged off the feeling.

"Sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow. Got some books I have to read in the afternoon too." Marisa took off her hat to reveal two books that were most likely 'borrowed' from the library back at the Scarlet Mansion, and Reimu simply chuckled while shaking her head. That night, Reimu chose to walk home instead of flying, springs in her step as she never felt more lively than ever.

The shrine maiden woke up earlier than usual the next day, although she had barely catch any winks from anticipating the dinner that will arrive soon. Reimu worked twice harder and faster than before, finishing her chores early in the morning and setting out to the Human Village to get some extra ingredients to add to the feast. By the time she was done shopping, it was only afternoon, and Reimu awaited the hour eagerly, as time passed painfully slow for her.

By the time it was evening, Reimu had already prepared for the nabemono and a bottle of sake she kept, before awaiting for the magician's arrival. The shrine maiden had checked her preparation at least thrice, making sure that nothing would go wrong and no one could disturb, especially the mischievous three fairies of light who lived not too far from the shrine.

"I'm here!"

Marisa arrived a little later than anticipated, but that didn't stop either of them from the feast which made Marisa's eyes glimmer the moment she saw the pot. The two had their scrumptious dinner that evening, and the lively discussions that they used to have were back. Both of them enjoyed the moment for sure, and in no time, the sun has set, giving way to nightfall.

Marisa and Reimu sat on the porch of the shrine, viewing the bright moon with the countless stars that scattered across the night sky, while they had their sake.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" Marisa spoke dreamily, her eyes not turning away from the sky.

"What is?"

"That we were up there just a few days ago." Reimu turned her attention to the moon that Marisa was pointing at and chuckled.

"When is Gensokyo never crazy?"

Marisa laughed at Reimu's comment while patting her tummy in satisfaction.

"That's true. But I'd rather still be here than anywhere else."

Reimu stared at her while she was talking, and for some reason she couldn't turn away from looking at her. Marisa is undeniably beautiful, and Reimu's desire for her only keep growing.

"Marisa... I-"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" The blonde interrupted Reimu, as she threw out the two books that she stole yesterday and began flipping through the pages. It annoyed Reimu, but she continued to listen nevertheless.

"I couldn't understand the two books that I st- borrowed yesterday." Reimu noticed the incomprehensible drawings on the book while Marisa flipped through the pages. "Think you might be able to decipher anything..?"

The frustration was building up for the shrine maiden. She could neither understand what any of the scribbles in the book means, nor was she in the mood to. She was right here with Marisa alone, and all Marisa wanted was to translate a book that she couldn't understand. There was just so much things that Reimu wanted to do with Marisa, but this isn't any.

"No, I can't. What do you take me for?"

Marisa sighed in disappointment, and she closed the two books. "Ah geez. I thought you could be of help. Guess I'd have to go to Alice's tomorrow."

The mere mention of the doll-making magician's name caused Reimu to react with a violent twitch. All sorts of emotion were running through her, but the most that made her blood boil was the anger and rage. The thought of Marisa going to see someone else made Reimu's mind run wild with murderous thoughts, and nothing else Marisa says is going in her head. All Reimu wanted was Marisa by herself, and no one else.

"Do you think Kosuzu would know? She keeps-"

Marisa was caught by surprise as Reimu lunged at her, tackling and pinning her to the ground. Before Marisa could react, Reimu's mouth met hers, preventing her from speaking, as her going forced her way into Marisa's mouth. Reimu kissed Marisa hungrily, almost suffocating themselves until Marisa pushed Reimu off her with every ounce of her strength, and the two stared at each other, Marisa in disbelief. The tension in the air rose tenfold.

**"Wh-what is wrong with you?!"**

Reimu stepped towards Marisa, trying to explain, but Marisa had already retreated three steps back. Before Reimu could say another word, Marisa's broom flew to her hand, and the magician took off into the night sky instantly.

A sense of urgency woke in Reimu, as she wanted so desperately to go after Marisa, but there was a tinge of guilt that held her back, and the fear of worsening the relationship between them, or even losing her altogether. Her heart was palpitating however, and so was the magician's while she was flying home.


	3. Revelations and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The experience Marisa had with Reimu was driving her to the edge, and Marisa wondered if this was all just on her part, or if that was an upcoming phenomenon.

Marisa must have fumbled about her bed for a hundred times now. Sleepiness became a distant feeling, and the magician was begging for fatigue to knock her out cold, but she only felt so energetic, and never has she been more alive. The darkness in the night cease to help either, and Marisa wondered if there was a youkai that could manipulate the day and night and have them switch to daytime. She could hear the thumping in her chest, and it gets faster and louder each time when her mind wondered back to the experience she had back at Hakurei Shrine. The act that Reimu committed towards her... the lips that were on her own, it almost felt **unreal.**

What drove Marisa crazy was the feeling from the contact that she had. That moment kept replaying in her head, trying to relive the experience of it, as if she was yearning for that to happen again. What was worse was how she could almost... _sense or feel_ Reimu, as if she was right there on her bed with her. In frustration, Marisa threw her blanket to the side, and sat up on her bed, running her hands through her head vigorously, leaving her hair in a tangled mess. She figured if she couldn't sleep she might as well do something else.

The magician's activities through the night ranged from reading books to casting out spells which nearly destroyed her room, but none of those activities lasted very long, and the night only seemed to last forever. Whatever she did ceased to get the memory out of her head, her face felt as if it was on fire whenever she thought about it. The lights in Marisa's house never went off that night, and remained lit until the next morning. Marisa practically stumbled out of the house, and into the Forest of Magic.

Alice Margatroid, the magician and the maker of dolls, was sipping on her tea in her quiet and peaceful abode until she was interrupted by the loud rapping on the door of her house. It startled Alice; most likely due to the unexpected hour of the knocking, but with a sigh, Alice got up and opened the door. The doll maker was unperturbed by the sudden intrusion of Marisa, only after her observation of Marisa's lackluster behaviour and worn out look did she raised Alice's concern.

"What brought you here?"

"Just wanna... ask you somethin' about some books."

Marisa's voice was monotonous and almost strained; a significant contrast from her lively and vivacious self, all the more the reason Alice let her into her house. Alice had her dolls prepare some tea for Marisa who seemingly stumbled her way onto a couch, as she placed the two books onto the table. Alice was still observing Marisa when she sat down, and she could see the distinct bags that we're under her eyes, and the darkened circles that surrounds them. Whatever the hell Marisa was doing, sleeping isn't one of them.

"Do you think you can decipher these?" Alice glanced at Marisa suspiciously as she handed her the book, not letting her guard down in the case of it being a trick. Alice turned her attention to the book, examining the physical condition of the book and the contents in it. Alice understood all of it, and slowly translated it to Marisa, who awaited her respond patiently.

"Do you... understand any of it?"

"...Yes."

The ordinary magician excitedly pumped her fist in the air. "Tell me what's in it!"

Alice began explaining the contents from the books without looking up. "There's nothing really interesting about these. They're mostly just agriculture and their methods." The disappointment slowly sank within Marisa as Alice continued on, and soon whatever the doll maker said no longer seemed comprehensible to Marisa. Her mind was trailing somewhere else, to the same memory that kept her awake the night before.

"...Marisa? Marisa!" Alice's calls were able to wake Marisa back to her senses, bringing her back to Gensokyo. Alice's concerned eyes met Marisa's fatigued ones, and Alice put aside the books. "Marisa, what happened?" All of Marisa's thought temporarily halt to a stop, before it turned into a scrambled mess again. She was debating on telling Alice the whole encounter, or simply just hide it and hope that things will be better in time. Right now, the latter seemed like a safer bet.

"It's nothing. Just staying up late working hard." Marisa struggled to masquerade her troubles with a cheerful grin which Alice saw right through.

"Marisa." The doll maker's voice was louder than before, and much more stern. Alice made sure that Marisa was looking at her while she spoke. "You can tell me anything. Trust me."

Marisa sighed. Knowing Alice's persistence, there was no avoiding from this now. The ordinary magician hesitated for awhile before she responded.

"Reimu and I... We had an argument."

"Don't you two always?"

"This one was... really heated. We kinda fell apart now." Marisa rubbed the back of her head as she thought of more things to say. Alice had no comments on Marisa's alibi, and all she did was stare at Marisa conveying the expression of doubt. The doll maker lifted her cup of tea and sipped.

"What was the argument about?"

Alice's question made the ordinary magician flustered, since she never considered that Alice would take it that far. Marisa rubbed the back of her head once more.

"Well... Reimu thought that me going on adventures would put me in danger."

Alice settled her cup back onto the table. "She's right."

"You too!? That's ridiculous!"

Marisa's protest only earned a serious expression from Alice. "It's not. The way you charge head on into battles, breaking into houses and looting their items, starting fights you can't win... **It will get you killed.** "

Alice's reply urged Marisa to retaliate, and maybe start a danmaku battle right there in her house, but her fatigue from her lack of sleep held her back. It felt like an insult to her, despite acknowledging the fact that she was just a mere human.

"She is concerned about you, Marisa." Alice continued, and Marisa's demeanor softened once Alice explained her circumstance. Marisa knew that well; she's already experienced that first hand. So what made Marisa so nervous around Reimu?

**"The real question is, do you care about her?"**

That was the second question that day which made Marisa flustered. Except this time, it was much worse than before. Her mind was a scrambled mess, and the moment was filled with flashes of the shrine maiden's image, and that kiss they had which made Marisa's heart race.

"Marisa, do you care about Reimu?" It wad the second time of the day that Alice called Marisa out. There was no hiding it; there's definitely something wrong with Marisa. Marisa finally nodded her head in response. "Yes... Yes, I do care about her."

The answer was most ironic for Alice. The doll maker herself knew very well that Marisa cared for the shrine maiden. Yet, it was the assurance from Marisa she dreaded most. She was disappointed that Marisa agreed to her question, jealous and disheartened by the fact that Marisa would most probably prefer being with Reimu than herself.

"Then you should probably apologize to her." Alice did her best to hide those emotions from Marisa, and she stood up. "If there's nothing else, then it's best for you to get going. There are things that I need to do."

Alice grabbed Marisa by the wrist and walked her to the door, while Marisa hurried to grab the two books and her hat. "W-wait a minute! Do you really think I should apologize to her?"

 _No. You don't need to apologize to anybody. You can be with me._ Those were the words within the doll maker's heart, but they will never be spoken from her mouth. "Just do what you think is right, Marisa. And return those books that you stole."

"W-wait!"

The door was already closed shut before the ordinary magician can say anything else, and she wondered about Alice's sudden behaviour. The doll maker dropped to the ground and rested her head on her arms in a huddled position, emotions running through her mind, a million thoughts in her head. She wanted to scream and yell her heart out, but the magician outside who was still yelling her name would hear. The dolls only watched her, except for Shanghai, who came close and seemingly pat her on her head. Alice looked up to the doll, and smiled, while she caressed the doll's face.

Marisa flew back home, constantly looking down on the ground, her mind still preoccupied with thoughts. She thought that maybe a visit to Alice would take her mind off the incident, but it only made it worse. As the magician reached closer to her home, she noticed the familiar red and white sitting outside the door of her house. Marisa had to slower the speed of her broom, as her mind became scrambled once more. She was thinking of what to say to the shrine maiden, but she had already caught sight of her in the air.

Reimu continued to watch Marisa as she lowered herself to the ground slowly. The both of them exchanged stares in silence for a minute, and Marisa could feel her face flushed. Eventually, it was the shrine maiden who spoke first. "Marisa. I just want to... say that I'm sorry. For what I did yesterday."

Marisa was surprised, taken aback by the fact that Reimu has taken the initiative to travel all the way to her house to apologize. Still, Marisa was at a loss of words, struggling desperately on what to say next. Reimu stood up and took a few steps forward, and Marisa retreated back on instinct. The shrine maiden stopped short on her track, her expression full of sorrow by the fact that the one she loved was afraid of her. Carefully, Reimu raised her hand towards Marisa, like she was some wild animal.

"It's okay. I won't do anything to hurt you again." The shrine maiden cooed, as if trying to soothe a baby to come to her. Marisa kept her distance, however. Reimu took another step forward, but this time Marisa remained where she was.

"I've been meaning to tell you for a long time. I'm... I am in love with you. **I am in love with you, Marisa.** " There are some parts within Marisa that already knew that, and yet, the revelation felt so refreshing and shocking at the same, like it was the first time Marisa had any knowledge of that. Marisa had never seen Reimu speak so passionately about something, and yet the subject of it all was her. Thoughts and emotions were mixed up in the mess, and Marisa know not the best way to respond to it.

The shrine maiden seized the stunned Marisa and moved closer to her, now only two feet away from each other; Reimu continued to lure Marisa into it. "I can't help myself. I've been putting away my feelings for you for such a long time that it's affecting me. _It's affecting us._ "

They were now inches away from each other, their eyes gazed into the others'. They could almost feel the warmth radiating from their bodies and their breaths. "Marisa." Reimu's voice was much softer and more seductive now that they Marisa was much closer to her. **"Do you love me?"**

Marisa could feel the pressure from Reimu's presence, her question and her very own feelings for the shrine maiden which stood right in front of her. The magician questioned the reality for all this, and was conflicted by her own answer. She knew, deep down she cared and wanted to reciprocate, but there was just something holding her back from doing so, as if it was the only thing keeping her sane from falling into some abyss.

"I.. Reimu, I..."

Marisa's sense of reason was slowly falling apart however, when Reimu had unknowingly held Marisa's hand and guided her to her own face. It was so smooth and soft to the touch, and she just wanted to feel the shrine maiden. Likewise, Reimu was drawing Marisa in, as she inched even closer to her, until something appeared.

It was like a thin layer of mist forming around them, that contained a spectrum of colours. It didn't come from the anywhere else; it was emitting from them. The aura that surround them became brighter and brighter, threatening to swallow them until the magician heard her name called out and pulled away from Reimu's grasp.

The magician pulled away from the wake up call, only to see Reimu's expression turned into a murderous one, glaring at something or someone behind her. Marisa turned around to find the blonde she just met not too long ago. The tension in the air thickened, as Marisa found herself caught in the middle of something that will soon erupt into something dangerous. Before Marisa could move, Reimu had already hold on to Marisa's arm, her grip around it tightening.

"R-Reimu..." Marisa tried to pacify the shrine maiden into letting her go, but each time she budged, her grip only tighten further. Reimu paid no attention to Marisa's plea, instead calling out the doll maker who stood away from them.

"Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same. Shouldn't you be tending to your shrine? Or is there no one left that remembers your shrine exists?"

Reimu smirked at Alice's snide remarks.

"At least I had more things in life going on than you do. How long has it been since you stepped out of your house?"

The two continued to exchange insults, while Marisa struggled to break free from Reimu's hold, which caught Alice's attention. The doll maker summoned a cluster of red haired dolls towards Reimu, which caused her to pull Marisa along with her while she dodged. Reimu retaliated by sending a torrent of seals at Alice, and thus the danmaku battle began just right outside Marissa's house. Alice's distraction gave Marisa a chance to broke free from Reimu's hold, and Alice moved towards Marisa.

"Marisa, no!" Reimu rushed forward to get Marisa within her hold, but Alice charged right in front of Marisa and blocked the shrine maiden from reaching out to her. The shrine maiden send out one of the yin-yang orbs towards the doll maker, and the impact send out an explosion which sent the three of them flying, and part of Marisa's house was destroyed. Marisa got up and rushed to where Alice laid, and tried to wake her up.

"I'm... I'm alright..." Marisa helped Alice sat up, while the shrine maiden has already gotten up, and was making her way towards the two.

"Marisa... Come to me." Reimu's soulless gaze was fixated on Marisa, but her pupils fidgeted about. If anything, she looked crazed and dangerous. Alice held onto Marisa's hand, and shook her head. Seeing the doll maker's hands on her Marisa's infuriated Reimu, and she summoned a cluster of homing amulets targeted at Alice, and she braced herself for the impact.

Right before the amulets landed on the doll maker, Marisa felt the ground giving way, and she fell right into it, along with Alice, and landed on a cold hard wooden floor, before the gap above them closed. The ordinary magician looked around her surroundings, and found herself in a room, and someone with long black hair was sleeping in their futon. There were sounds of footsteps coming closer to the room they were in, and when the door opened, Alice and Marisa came face to face with the two girls with bunny ears.


	4. Chase Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase for Marisa initiates when she becomes separated from Reimu with Alice.

Reimu charged forward while sending her homing amulets towards Alice, but before any of them landed a hit, a gap opened beneath her and Marisa, and the both of them fell through. Before the shrine maiden could reach the gap, another has opened right in front of her, and she charged right through it, and landed on a ground full of snow. Reimu turned around to return to where she came from, but the gap has already closed by then. Reimu knew full well who's doing this was, but first she have to get the hell out of wherever she is.

Judging by the number of sakura trees that surrounded the area and the eerie silence of the atmosphere, Reimu has been transported to the Netherworld. It was best for her to leave the area as soon as possible, for the number of youkais and phantoms in this area far out matches those in Gensokyo. It wasn't too long before she passed the Saigyou Ayakashi; the gigantic cherry blossom tree. Reimu remembered thoroughly about the incident that happened years ago, during the time where winter just kept happening. It was quite the trouble she had to went through, and Reimu was clear in her memory of Marisa's presence, who was here at the Netherworld as well. It was dangerous; that she knew, but still she charged head on.

It wasn't long before the shrine maiden reached the Hakugyokurou, and just as expected, the gardener of the shrine was there, carrying our her chores. Her master was no where to be found, however. Reimu flew down to the ground, and the half-phantom acknowledged her presence.

"If you're looking for Lady Yuyuko, she's currently not available."

Reimu sensed something out of place, but she just couldn't point out what was.

"I just need a guide to help me leave the Netherworld."

Youmu turned her attention to Reimu, her expression still emotionless while she was scrutinizing the shrine maiden, before she nodded her head, and led the way.

**~-∽**

The doctor of Eientei, Eirin Yagokoro, applied some ointment on Alice's minor wound while her moon or 'earth' rabbit assistant, Reisen Undongein Inaba, stood by her side, standing by in case Eirin needed any help. Tewi Inaba, the other smaller rabbit has ran off somewhere in the house to play.

"So, you want to explain how you ended up in my room?" Kaguya Houraisan, the former Lunarian Princess wiped her eyes as she yawned. If not for Marisa's knowledge of Kaguya's previous identity, she would have thought her to be some homeless vagrant in the house from the current state of appearance she was in. The ordinary magician sighed from Kaguya's question, the whole process of experience running through her mind once more. It was like a freight train, except it was going at a million miles per hour without stopping.

"We had a fight... With Reimu." The hesitation at the last two words caused a slight disturbance for both the magicians.

"...And how does that explain your appearances in my room?"

"There was a gap. A gap that led here." Alice sat up from where she was and helped Marisa out in the interrogation. The mere mention of gaps had everyone in the room with a clear image of the youkai in their mind; they've all experienced it first hand from the incident of the fake moon that the residents of Eientei created, or more specifically, Eirin.

"Any chance that you know why the gap led here?" Both blondes shook their head in response. Neither of them truly knew what was happening, nor do they know what would happen next. Eirin got up after tending to Alice's wound, and turned to face Alice and Marisa. "If that's the case, then the both of you would have to leave. I will not charge you for this treatment, but the both of you need to leave this place."

The magicians had no choice to argue or protest, and the both of them got ready to leave, but the third sudden intrusion that evening, halted everyone in their movements. The door slid opened, and the nine-tailed Fox Youkai Shikigami strolled in, almost nonchalantly, while everyone on the room watched on, keeping their guard up. Everything keeps happening before Marisa could expect, and the circumstances kept her constantly guessing what would happen next.

"Good evening. _May I intrude on your abode?_ "

_**~-∽** _

Not a single word was exchanged during their journey to the exit of the Netherworld. Reimu was always behind Youmu, and the half-phantom never turned behind once to ensure if Reimu was keeping up behind her. She only kept moving forward, passing along the sakura trees. The two blades; Roukanken, which hung at her back and the Hakurouken which hung at her left waist, had Reimu on edge, a reminder never to let her guard down. She knew how fast the half-phantom was when she wield her blade, and it was best to dodge those swings rather than sustain her attacks.

Reimu's only objective currently was to reunite with Marisa and keep her safe, explain things to her and quite possibly _confine_ her to the Hakurei Shrine, and then maybe deal with anybody involved with putting Marisa in danger, starting with Alice. Her blood boils everytime she thought of the moment Alice kept Marisa away from her, and how Marisa refused to go with Reimu.

It was all her fault. She has **poisoned** Marisa's mind, and it's only up to her to rescue Marisa.

Reimu was still caught up in her thoughts when the half-phantom who was leading the way stopped short, and Reimu only stopped after realising she was too close to her. The shrine maiden turned her attention to Youmu, who was still facing toward, but she was now motionless. The situation rang Reimu's senses, and she was prepared for anything. The shrine maiden knew she was right when Youmu unsheathed the longer blade almost in a flash and swung it back towards Reimu, who barely dodged it at near inches. Youmu was facing Reimu now, but in a battle stance.

"Sorry, but Lady Yuyuko gave me orders."

Reimu didn't comprehend Youmu's actions nor what she claimed, but it clearly wasn't the time to read between the lines now. Seeing the stance she was in, the shrine maiden figured there was no room nor time for any reasoning. Whatever she is involved in, it all began the moment Alice attacked her, and she wasn't sure when it will end. The only thing thing Reimu could do was to strike down whatever was obstructing her path to Marisa. The shrine maiden retaliated with a barrage of seals at the half-phantom, who cut most of them down.

The speed that Youmu moved at was immaculate; Reimu barely had sufficient time to warm up for the battle. The two exchanged attacks that were so close to landing hits, but neither of them truly inflicted huge damage from the other. Some sakura trees were pruned by accident from Youmu's blade, the sakura petals from the trees falling down like snow and the entire area of the Netherworld was floating with sakura petals, which surrounded the two in battle.

**~-∽**

Reisen hurriedly brought in the tray of tea and set it on the table, handing a cup of tea to the nine-tailed fox Youkai Shikigami, Ran Yakumo, he sat face to face opposite of Marisa and Alice, while Eirin and Kaguya sat on the side of them both. Ran sipped her tea slowly, not a care about the suspicious glances that Eirin and Kaguya gave from the presence of the shikigami. It was no coincidence, nor was it just a visit that she was here for; whatever reason Ran is here has a purpose, and knowing the Yakumo tendencies... It's nothing good.

"Marisa Kirisame. I'm sure you knew who sent you here, do you not?"

The magician nodded her head. "Your master, the old gap youkai, Yukari."

Ran took another sip of her tea before she continued. "Yes. But do you know why you're here?"

Marisa had no idea. Not that she catch on easily onto things, but at the moment she had zero clue as to why she was sent here. The only thing she'd experienced so far was the right Alice had with Reimu and Reimu...

Ran smirked at Marisa's expression of confusion. "Surely you've noticed." The shikigami placed her cup down onto the table, and her eyes directed right into Marisa's. Her nonchalant expression earlier was replaced with a serious.

**"Reimu's change in behavior."**

Marisa's eyes widened from the mention of the shrine maiden's name. The magician knew exactly what Ran was talking about, but there was a strong feeling of denial that was building within her. Marisa darted Ran's direct eye contact, her heartbeat increasing rapidly.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, don't you Marisa?"

Marisa felt herself gasping for air while her heartbeat hammered in her chest, as everyone around the table turned their attention to her. "I-I... I don't know w-what you're... what you're talking about..." The magician don't know what was happening. She answered Ran on instinct, the sense and feeling of wanting to protect the shrine maiden overwhelming whatever sense of reasoning she had while those words spilled from her mouth.

Alice noticed the shade of purple that was becoming brighter by the minute, and shook Marisa in an attempt to wake her to her senses. For a moment when Marisa turned to face her, there were only dull, dilated pupils that Alice saw, before it regained life and colour seconds later. It frightened Alice for that short moment, but it didn't stop her to ask if Marisa was alright. Marisa's hands were trembling when Alice held them.

"Y-yeah... I'm alright..."

Ran's suspicious gaze never left Marisa however, and continued right after Marisa had calmed down just a little.

" _You're in danger,_ Marisa. Both the shrine maiden and you. Or let me rephrase this: _**both of you are the danger.**_ "

The speechless Marisa had no words for Ran's statement, and Alice answered Ran in her stead. "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I meant, Miss Margatroid. She is dangerous, and so is the Hakurei shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei." Ran's glare turned to Alice as she warned her, before her demeanor relaxed once more. "But it only becomes apparent when they are together."

"When they are together..?" Eirin can no longer contain her curiosity and asked the shikigami.

"Yes. If Reimu is currently with us, you would be able to see a bright yet misty **aura** surrounding them. You may not know it yet, Marisa, but the both of you aren't just any ordinary humans. You both were born with a gift. The gift of a special existence."

The two magicians wondered how much truth weighed in Ran's claims, but the shikigami was not wrong about the aura that emitted from them the last time Marisa contacted with the shrine maiden. Everything was just too hard for her to believe. Alice on the other hand found the truth not too far from Ran's claims, since she witnessed those statements herself.

Marisa began shaking her head profusely. "That... That can't be true... If it's true then why would you separate us?!" Despite her frantic arguments, Ran remained calm.

**"Because the extent of the power from your 'gift' can destroy worlds."**

**~-∽**

There was no time for rest. Both of them were tired at this point, and even the slightest guard left unchecked would mean a swift defeat. Reimu was relentless in her attacks however, and the more she held on, the less mercy she was giving. It was wasting her time, but Youmu was not letting down in defending either. If her purpose was to buy some time for Marisa to be further from Reimu, then she was doing it well. The shrine maiden decided she wasn't going to have anymore of that.

"Get out of my way, and _I won't have to kill you._ "

Youmu remained silent and kept her stance on Reimu, ready for the next attack that the shrine maiden would launch on her. Reimu let out a small sigh at Youmu's stubborness, and began summoning a spell.

_**Spirit Sign 'Fantasy Seal -Spread-'** _

Amulets exploded like a firework, and Youmu's defensive stance managed to save her from most of the attack, but the unexpected second attack that followed after caught the half-phantom off guard, and the attack hit her.

_**Spirit Sign 'Fantasy Seal -Concentrate-'** _

The once dispersed amulets we're now homing back to the half-phantom, who tried her best attempt in cutting down every attack that went towards her way. The moment the amulets landed on her was her biggest mistake, as the continuous onslaught that came after never stopped, the attacks becaming nothing but a blur and it wasn't long before Youmu lost consciousness. The half-phantom dropped to the snowy ground, both her blades not too far from her.

Reimu took one last glance at the unconscious gardener of Hakugyokurou, before floating back to Gensokyo. The shrine maiden knows that the half-phantom would be alright, but it wouldn't be the last she heard of it. She wondered to herself the reason behind Youmu's assault, and her claims on being Yuyuko's orders. If that were true, then Reimu would have to be on guard now, for whatever or whoever that will come her way. There was only one goal in mind: To reach Marisa and keep her to herself. Anything that gets in her way would only be slowing her down.

It took awhile before Reimu navigated and returned to the Hakurei Shrine. It felt desolated and gloomy for some reason, and the shrine maiden traipse back into the shrine until she felt the foreign presence that intruded so quickly from behind. The shrine maiden dodged on instinct, just missing the attack by a hair width which hit one of the pillars of the shrine. The atmosphere turned dead serious suddenly, as she faced her opponent, who was loitering around with her parasol; the smirk on her face so recognizable.

"Yukari..." Reimu literally hissed out her name like it was a cursed venom.

"My my, Reimu. And I thought you have almost forgotten where you stay. Wherever have you been, shrine maiden?"

The shrine maiden stared daggers at Yukari, knowing full well it was nothing more than a rhetorical question. "You know full well where I've been. You sent her away. You separated Marisa from me."

Reimu's threatening response did nothing to frighten the gap youkai. If anything, she only find it amusing from her chuckle. "Aren't you agitated, Reimu? _You really do care about that magician_ , don't you?"

Yukari's mocking were spurring Reimu to attack her. Only the knowledge of how powerful the thousand years old youkai that stood metres away from her was holding her back, and it would definitely be unwise to retaliate without a chance of holding her off. Instead, Reimu tried to pry the answers she needed from the youkai.

"Where did you send her?"

Yukari shrugged. "Who knows? The gap could have sent her anywhere." The gap youkai took a glance at Reimu who was clearly infuriated by her answer. Reimu didn't know what game the Youkai was planning, but she doesn't intend to lose, certainly not Marisa. "But don't worry. Wherever she is, _Alice should be safe with her._ " The last comment really hit Reimu hard, evidently from the violent twitch while she glared Yukari down. Reimu didn't bother to continue probing for answers, and she turned her back on Yukari, returning to the shrine until she felt a strong impact against her head. Reimu turned around to see the gap youkai still standing where she was, except her parasol was no closed and Yukari rest both her hands on it like a walking cane. Reimu's visions we're fading, objects multiplying and her surroundings darkening, collapsing onto the ground before she could retaliate.

Yukari left her parasol on a stand still, strolling towards the unconscious shrine maiden and carried her into the shrine. She settled her down on her futon and watched over her for little while, before she left.

**~-∽**

Alice watched over Marisa, who was asleep in the futon for a little while before she left the room. Ran and the residents of Eientei were speaking in hushed tones until Alice entered the hall, where all eyes turned their attention to her. "She would be alright. It's just been... pretty crazy for her."

Eirin eyebrows furrowed once more. "Just mentioning Reimu made her passed out like that?"

Alice shook her head, rubbing her temples, her head aching from the overwhelming amount of information and experience she had. "She told me that she had an argument with Reimu. It was probably pretty bad..."

"But you saw it, didn't you?" Ran interrupted, pointing out the fact she mentioned earlier. "The way she looked at her, and the aura they were emitting. _You really still think_ all they had was an argument?" Alice closed her eyes in annoyance. She didn't need the reminder from Ran or anyone, she could see the both of them together everytime she closes her eyes, and it gave her goosebumps and a tinge of jealousy mixed with spite. The doll maker let out another long sigh, before she spoke again. "What do you want me to do?"

Ran straightened up her posture, and turned to face Alice, eye to eye, her proximity inching closer to Alice in a dead serious expression. **"You have to protect her from Reimu, no matter what."** Alice backed away slightly, while the three residents of Eientei continued watching. It took half a minute before Ran retreated and continued, turning her attention back to the Eientei residents. "I'm sure you know of Reimu's ability to 'float'. She should not be underestimated, for she could easily exterminate us if she wanted to." Alice was well aware of what Ran was talking about from their number of confrontations that she had with the shrine maiden. Ran sighed before she continued. "It's not what we want, but we hope you could hide her here until the tide subsides. After all, you are the ones who managed to _foil our plans_ to invade the moon." Ran's cryptic message slightly disturbed the medical genius and her rabbit assistant.

"Who's _'we'_?"

A smirk formed on the shikigami's face as she got ready to depart.

"Master Yukari sends her regards. **The fate of Gensokyo lies in your hands.** " With that, the nine-tailed fox youkai shikigami vanished from a gap that was formed and disappeared in thin air, leaving the Eientei residents and Alice in the room. Kaguya let out a loud yawn, staggering back to her room to snooze, while Reisen rushed off to carry out her chores, and only Eirin remained with Alice.

"She can remain here for now. But should she endanger ourselves to the Lunarians or anyone..." Eirin shot Alice a death stare while she warned the doll maker. " **I won't hesitate to leave you two for dead.** " Eirin left the room shortly after, and Alice returned to the room where Marisa was sleeping, looking after her while trying to clear her mind of this mess she got themselves into.

**~-∽**

There was nothing but the bleak and misty atmosphere surrounding Marisa, no one else in the area and not a single sound could be heard. Marisa wondered off around the vicinity, and realized the area around them was somewhat similar to a place she knew all too well, with the columns, the tress around it, the donation box...

"Hello! Is anybody there!?" The magician called out into the empty space, and only her echo called back. Fear and anxiety was slowly building up, as no sign of anyone's presence continue to persists. Marisa ran down the flight of stairs that were barely visible, but she accidentally tripped and tumbled down, seemingly endless until she felt something soft stopping the motion.

There was a chuckle, followed by the passionate voice that she knew too well. "You're just a clumsy as ever, Marisa." The magician noticed the pair of legs that stopped her from falling and sat up. There was a small smile on Reimu, as she helped Marisa dust off her clothes. Marisa was terribly confused by the situation, but it doesn't seem to perturb the shrine maiden at all.

"Wh-where are we?"

Reimu glanced around the area, scanning her surroundings. "It would seem like we are in Gensokyo."

"But where's everyone?"

Reimu shrugged her shoulders, and took a seat next to Marisa on the flight of stairs. It didn't help Marissa's questions, and her mind wondered off on her own. _"But the last time I remembered I was at..."_

"Where were you at, Marisa?" Reimu's sudden question interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to find Reimu leaning in close to her. Marisa swore she could hear the sound of her heartbeat from the dead silence around them, and her face felt hot from that. "Please, tell me where you are, Marisa." Reimu continued to persist on her question, despite the silence that she got from the magician.

"I'm not sure if I can trust you..."

Marisa felt the pair of arms around her, pulling her into a soft and warm embrace. There was a sudden comfort that she felt among all feelings and emotions, even if she was in a foreign area. She initially doubt if that was the real Reimu, but the contact that she had with the shrine maiden is unmistakable for the authentic one. The magician melted in her embrace, letting herself rest in her arms. "I'm so scared, Reimu..."

The shrine maiden softly pat Marisa on her head, speaking to the magician in a gentle tone. "It's okay, I'm here."

"You just have to tell me where you are, Marisa. I will find you and keep you safe."

Marisa nodded, and in an instant, the entire scenery warped and changed like a painted picture, into a new scenery that Reimu has seen before, filled with bamboos and bunnies. The residents of the Lunarian who fled the moon and seek refuge in Gensokyo.

_**"Eientei..."** _

**~-∽**

The Fox Youkai Shikigami and her master situated nearby, watching the Hakurei Shrine. Yukari nearly dozed off until Ran nudged her, waking her up. Yukari focused her attention to the shrine, where the shrine maiden emerged from the shrine and flew somewhere. The youkai and her shikigami followed shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youmu opened up her eyes to find the ceiling so familiar and home to her, and the revelation that came after hit her. Reimu sat up on her futon, and Yuyuko watched her as she did so. She felt embarassed and disappointed; the fact that Yuyuko could have been the one who carried her to the Hakugyokurou and watched her sleep all this time, the other knowing that she had failed the task given to her by Yuyuko. 
> 
> "I'm sorry, Lady Yuyuko."
> 
> The ghost giggled at Youmu's response. "Is that the first thing you say when you wake up? Whatever did you do wrong, Youmu?" Yuyuko's behaviour was as frivolous as ever, and it was hard to read her sometimes. 
> 
> The half-phantom hesitated to speak the truth, afraid that she would earn Yuyuko's disapproval. "I failed in stopping Reimu."
> 
> Yuyuko, didn't frown nor did she scold Youmu, Yuyuko simply pat Youmu on the head with a cheerful smile on her face. "You did well, Youmu. Your task was to slow her down, and you did exactly you needed to do."
> 
> Youmu was uncertain if Yuyuko's comforting appraisal was genuine, but it definitely was better than being on Yuyuko's bad side.


End file.
